When A Man Loves A Woman
by Music Chick
Summary: Oneshot - {Sorato} - "When a man loves a woman, he'll bend over backwards to make sure she never feels unloved. Whether through small gestures, or long, quiet hugs, he'll do what he needs to fix it."


**_When A Man Loves A Woman_**  
 _«Sorato»_

* * *

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" Matt asked the young man in a tan business suit.

"Hmm? No, go ahead," the young man replied after pausing the game on his phone.

It was 12:04 pm as Matt sat on the stool next to him, his black duffle bag placed on his lap, and took hold of the diner's lunch menu. The popular diner was crowded this Saturday afternoon, but he was glad he managed to find a seat. After returning from a long business trip, just about anything looked appealing. This was his routine. Anytime he returned from work, he'd always stopped here before returning home. He found it helped to serve as a middle ground to clear his head. The last thing he wanted to do was bring home stress from work. Home was his sanctuary.

After placing his order with a waitress, he checked the time on his wrist watch. It was almost time.

"In a hurry?" the young man asked as he scarfed down his meal.

Snapped from his thoughts, Matt turned to the young man with a tired smile. "Actually, I'm waiting for someone."

"Yeah?" The young man asked. "She hot?"

Matt grunted turning away.

"Oh. Okay," the young man said. "Is _he_ hot?"

Eyes widening with disgust, a sharp breath was released, as Matt's neck snapped towards the man. "Really?"

"Hey, bro," the young man chuckled. "I don't care. Just passing time."

"What about you? Waiting for someone?" It wasn't that Matt cared to carry on small talk, but if it meant taking the attention off of himself, he was all for it.

"Bro, haven't you heard?" The young man paused from eating, astonished.

"Heard...what?" Matt's patience grew thin.

"This is the best place to pick up chicks! It's all over the internet. I know it's odd, but ever since that celebrity ate here, everyone comes here, and it just blew up from there. Where you've been? Living in a hole?"

A waitress placed Matt's lunch on his place mat as he thanked her. Grabbing his chopsticks, he muttered, "More like outer space..."

"Obviously," the young man laughed. "I'm Touma. Nice to meet you." Matt nodded his head in acknowledgment as Touma continued. "So, you're not big on social media. You're probably not good at picking up the ladies - or, uh, guys?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Turning away from him, he ate his food not caring that annoyance rang from his voice. "Not that it matters, but I never had a problem with having to ask out a lady. Hey!" He jerked back. Touma was leaned in too close for comfort. "The heck you doing?"

"Are you always this uptight?" Touma chuckled. "I was looking for a wedding ring. You look to be in your thirties. Maybe late twenties? With a grumpy attitude like yours, I doubt you have a girlfriend. You need my help, my dude."

"No, thanks."

"Look. Here's my offer."

Matt checked the time on his wrist watch again. Were they late? "Keep it."

"I'm a pro," Touma announced. "I'll give you a quick lesson how it's done."

He smirked. "At what? One night stands?"

"Of opportunities, my dude. Experiences that guys like you only dream of. See this suit I have? I'm not about to go to work at a lawyer office. But that's what she'll believe. It's all on your approach and delivery."

Matt shook his head as he ate.

"A non-believer." The chop sticks clattered on his plate as Touma clapped his hands once, and rubbed them furiously together. Excitement grew in his eyes. "Perfect. Pick one - anyone in here - and watch how I can pick her up. Watch and learn, grasshopper."

Matt checked the time again sighing. Why not? Something to pass the time. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on a woman with short auburn hair sitting a few stools away from them. She was beautiful.

Touma followed Matt's eyesight and grinned. "She's cute."

"Hold on," Matt protested.

"Don't worry. I'll give you her number when I'm done tonight. Take notes."

He was going to suggest someone else, but this may prove to be entertaining. Shrugging, Matt continued to eat his lunch as he watched from his seat. Touma wore a confident, smug smile while holding a briefcase in his hands. It was no surprise to hear her tell him no several times. There was confidence, and then there was too much confidence. Touma was persistent to the point that Matt was growing embarrassed for the woman. Leaving the halfway eaten food, Matt paid for his meal in cash, swung his black duffle bag around his shoulders, and stepped in between the two.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is this man bothering you?"

The woman jumped at the sound of Matt's voice. The two shared a three second look until she turned away blushing, biting her lower lip. "Yes, he is."

"See?" Matt addressed Touma with a smirk. "You're bothering her, grasshopper."

"Alright. Alright," Touma said heading back to his stool with a wink. "Your loss, baby. Don't be shy. I'll be over here when you're ready."

"Man, can you believe that tool?" Matt snickered turning back to the auburn hair woman. "What an embarrassment for all single men."

"It's truly a sad day," she responded with a smile. There was a wall clock near an exit that she continued to check. "You have my gratitude, but I'm waiting for someone. So, if you'll excuse me..."

Interesting. A game. Matt liked these kind of games.

He gave a small bow. "I'm Matt Ishida. I'm an astronaut. Just got back from a mission today. And you are?"

"Waiting for my husband," she returned the bow not missing a beat. Spotting a waitress, she stopped her to place an order, then addressed Matt once more. "Nice to meet you, Matt, but I'm not interested."

A small grin formed on his lips. Intriguing. "Sounds stressful."

"Pardon me?"

"I've been told I'm good at reading people, and your emotions are written all out in the open." A seat next to her opened. He motioned to it. "May I?"

A smile crept wide. "Okay. You've got my attention. Why am I stressed?"

Matt motioned to her place mat. "It's wet. My guess is from multiple drinks, which says you've been here for a while waiting for your husband. Maybe a lunch date?"

She raised a brow, the smile growing. "Keep going."

"He's late. Maybe it's not the first time. This time you've given up, and ordered food without him."

"What else?"

His eyes looked her over. "Your eyes. They look tired. A late night with the kids?"

She tilted her head smirking.

"Ah," Matt responded. "One of them acted up."

"Do I not look attractive now that I have kids?" She grinned.

"On the contrary," he leaned forward. "It makes you even more hot. But," Matt stood to his feet in an instant taking his wallet out of his back pocket and offered cash. "I need a favor. This should be enough to cover my dry cleaner bill. Text me your number and I'll send you the address where to pick it up. Then we'll meet at my house. Not to worry. I fully intend to show my gratitude."

"Whoa. Excuse me?" Flabbergasted, the woman stood to her feet and responded. "Who do you think I am? Some floozy that'll cheat on my husband the minute a handsome astronaut comes my way?"

"No. See, I think that you're a woman craving for an adventure, one that I can create for you today. He doesn't love you, or why would he stand you up? When a man loves a woman, he'll bend over backwards to make sure she never feels unloved. Whether through small gestures, or long, quiet hugs, he'll do what he needs to fix it."

His voice lowered to a gentle tone. "Let me be your distraction. Let me show you what passion feels like." He flashed a smile tenderly swiping away her bangs from her eyes, while the other hand still held up the cash with a tiny wave. "Now, what's your name?"

She found herself needing to take a deep breath in. With a sly grin, she took the cash and placed it in her pocket. "Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora."

She shook her head, a mischievous look grew as she took a step forward. "If I do this, and I do mean _if_ , my husband knows how to bake the best desserts to cheer me up. What can _you_ do for _me?"_

He responded the same closing the gap. "I would say an upside down pineapple cake," he laughed when he found her wrinkling her nose, "but you look more like a chocolate hazelnut cake kind of woman."

"Ooooh. Yummy. With extra nuts?" Life danced in her eyes.

"As much as you want," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "In fact, let's skip the dry cleaners, and start the adventure early."

By this time, the two stood, noses barely touching, gazing into each other's eyes. Lost in the moment, the last thing that registered was Touma's whistles. Matt fished out his car keys and dangled them next to her.

"What do you say, Mrs. Ishida? Ready for another adventure?"

She laughed, giving her husband a deep kiss. Swiping the keys she said, "The kids slept at Uncle TK's and aren't due back until tomorrow night. But don't think you're off the hook for that chocolate hazelnut cake. That sounds amazing!" She pulled him in for a lingering hug, whispering her next line. "And I've missed you. So much. Welcome home."

He tightened the hug, expressing his love in silence. After many months in space, it felt wonderful to be home again. His crew were allowed video calls, but it was never enough. How he craved to feel her soft skin again.

Walking hand-by-hand to the exit, as they passed Touma, he whispered in Sora's ear. She nodded giving him a kiss and headed to their car to wait. Matt, on the other hand, walked to Touma, a smug expression growing.

"Dude!" Touma exclaimed. "What the - how did -"

"What can I say, grasshopper? Try saying you're an astronaut next time. Chicks dig astronauts."

"You're kidding?"

Matt shrugged. After flagging down a waitress to cancel Sora's food order, he said, "It helps to be married to her too." He took out a silicone ring from a pocket, and placed it back on. "I only wear this ring when I'm at work. I leave the actual one home with her where it's safe."

Shocked, Touma asked, "That was her? The one you were waiting for?"

Matt glanced out a window finding Sora waiting in their car. "Yep. The love of my life: My wife."


End file.
